Crack Humanstuck Couple stories!
by TheHiWaAndSockyShow
Summary: I'm making a series of HUMANSTUCK!crack pairings. First one: Eridan/Aradia: The new girl


_**Hey guys! I wanted to do this SO bad, and since I've gotten my wisdom teeth pulled, I have nothing better to do Dx my mouth is sooo swollen that I can't even eat soup. I WILL be taking requests, but you must PM me them and we'll work together on it. I want the CRACKIEST, MOST WEIRD COUPLES YOU CAN THINK OF! they will all be HUMANSTUCK because, well I like it like that...  
**_

_**First is Eridan and Aradia **_

_**I don't own Homestuck. :C**_

* * *

It was a cloudy day at Alternia High. It was the beginning of winter, and the first snowfall was predicted to be today**. ** The air had a chill that could not be fought off with only a light jacket. Eridan Ampora was happy he had his long sleeved shirt and cape. He was warm against the winter air.

The others, However, not so much.

In the city of Genesis Frog, The weather changed overnight. Just yesterday, it was the mild, warm autumn with dark it was just... freezing. Everyone, since they woke up so early and didn't bother to look at the weather, where shivering and rushing inside All except for Karkat Vantas, who wore a long sleeved sweater all the time. As if on cue, the pale, insomniac boy walked over to the school's resident hipster,"Hey loser."

Eridan sighed and runs his hands through his dark brown hair,"Hey Kar. Whats up?"

Karkat shrugged,"Theres a new girl around. She's an old friend of Soll- oh, please don't fucking tell me you are not over that ! #$%^&*!" Eridan's eyes darkened considerably at the Captor's name. Eridan's girlfriend, Feferi Piexes had left him for Sollux a few months ago. Since then, Eridan hated his fucking guts.

"Don't be fuckin' ridiculous Kar! I bet you'd be pissed if Neps left you for Eq-"

Karkat cut him off,"Besides the fucking point, You need to get over that ! #$%^&* and meet a new fucking girl. Speaking of which, there she is." Karkat pointed next to the high school gates, where there was single figure. The figure was obviously a female, with her long, curly raven hair and petite form. Karkat looked at his watch and walked inside, holding up a hand as a farewell,"I'm heading inside before the bell rings. See you later, Hipster"

Eridan's breath fogged up his glasses, so he pulled them off and wiped off the lenses. As he pulled them back on. The girl was walking towards, him, rubbing her gloved hands together. As she walked closer, Eridan can see the details of her face. She wasn't an elegant beauty like Fef, Or a adorable cuteness like Nep but she was more of a simple kind of gorgeous. Something like Kan.

Her curls fell in full ringlets down her back. Her large, dark brown eyes were downcast. She was petite and rather curvy, and short. She at least watched the news, wearing a black long sleeved sweater, a long black shirt, a red fur lined sweater, and a scarf around her neck. The tip of her nose and cheeks were dark red from the cold. She walked up to Eridan, rubbing her bare hands together. She looked up at him through her lashes,"Excuse me, I need some help with my schedule..."

Eridan blushes slightly, but gives a smile,"Sure, what do you have for homeroom?" The girl shoved her hand in her pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it , her brown eyes looking over it,"I have a . It appears as though he teaches math..." She looks up at Eridan.

Eridan smiles,"I have the class next to him. Lets go in before the bell rings, Ms..." Eridan trailed off. The girl smiled up at him, refolding the piece of paper,"Aradia. Aradia Megido."

Eridan smiled and gestured to the door,"This way, Ms Megido."

The two were walking dow the hallway, Eridan answering Aradia's simple questions, when a voice shouted,"Aradia? Is that you?" Both Aradia and Eridan turned around. The owner of the voice, Sollux, grinned as he looked at Aradia,"My god, it ith!" Eridan cringed at the annoying lisp. Aradia's eyes went black as Sollux ran up to hug her.

Sollux held onto Aradia for a few moments, then set her back,"Itth been tho long... I haven't theen you thince..." Aradia calmly shrugged Sollux's hands off her shoulders, and stepped back,"Pleased to see you again after avoiding you all this time. Now if you will excuse me, I have a class to get to."

The onlookers snickered. Sollux's smile faded for a bit, before coming back on,"Maybe we can walk together? Catch up?"  
It was then that Eridan spoke from beside Aradia,"Sorry, She's goin' with me. We happen to have the nearby classes." Sollux glared at Eridan.

"Who athked you, athhole?,"grumbled Sollux. Eridan smirked,"You did, loser." Aradia sighed,"Come on, we don't want to be late for class." She gently but firmly grasps Eridan's arm and turns him around. He sighs and looks over his shoulder. Feferi was clutching Sollux's arm. The look in Sollux's eyes was the same when Feferi left Eridan for the hacker.

As Eridan led Aradia down the hallway, he looked over at the new girl,"Hey, Ara?" Aradia side glanced at him as he asked,"Why have you been avoidin' Sol? I know he's an ass, but rumor has it that you two were friends..."

Aradia sighed," In middle school, I developed feelings for him. I told him straight on, and he said he needed time to think. A week later, I saw him kissing my enemy at the time, Vriska. He wasn't fighting against her. I've been avoiding him since."  
After Eridan prcessed the information, he cried,"What an ass!"

Aradia nodded and sighed,"So, After some time, I came here to start a new plate. However, He's here..." Eridan chuckles,"Don't worry about him. If he bothers you, I'll open a can on him!"

Aradia laughed as they stopped in front of her classroom door. She had a light laugh. Like bells in spring. She smiled at Eridan, holding out her hand,"Thank you. I never caught your name, though..." Eridan cleared his throat and shakes Aradia's hand,"Eridan Ampora."

Aradia smiles,"Thank you, Eridan. I hope to see you at lunch, if not sooner." She turns and opens the door, waving at Eridan. Eridan waved back, then grinned. He'll see her again. For sure.

* * *

_**I know it sucks, but deal with it!**_


End file.
